De uma outra maneira
by Tayrine B. G
Summary: Ele percebeu que virar um comensal não foi a melhor escolha, ela viu que ser rejeitada já estava a enchendo. O setimo livro na visão de DG.
1. Um novo espião?

**Declamar**_: Os personagens são meus? Não! Eu quero ganhar algo com isso? Sim, que vocês leiam e gostem. Quero lucrar? Não. xD Tuuuudo da J.K. viu galera????_

_Mais uma coisa, spoilers do sétimo livro? A DOIDADO. xD_

Um novo compromisso

O sol entrava pela janela da torre da grifinória. As meninas do sexto ano começaram a se movimentar no dormitório, mas nem o som do chuveiro sendo ligado acordou Ginevra.

A garota dormia profundamente. Havia colocado um feitio de silêncio nas cortinas, que se encontravam fechadas, para não ouvir a algazarra que suas colegas de quarto faziam.

Bianca se sentou na cama e espreguiçou, sentindo os raios de sol bater sem eu rosto. Deu uma olhada no dormitório e encontrou Romilda sentada na penteadeira circular central arrumando os cabelos.

- Bom dia! – Desejou Bianca, tirando apenas um sorriso amarelo da colega.

Levantou da cama e parou em frente à cama de Ginevra, revirou os olhos deparando com as cortinas grossas ainda fechadas. Pegou a varinha na própria mesa-de-cabeceira, apontou para a cortina e sussurrou _"sonorus"_ para logo depois abri-las.

- Bom dia, Ginny!!! – Disse alegremente, tentando acordar a ruiva.

Ginevra apenas se encolheu e resmungou fazendo Bianca bufar e tirar o edredom de cima da amiga.

- Anda logo, Ginny, não vai se atrasar logo no primeiro dia de aula, por favor! Nunca vi, menina! É o primeiro dia e você já não consegue levantar no horário! – Ao ver que seu falatório não estava dando certo, se irritou. - Por favor, Ginny, não me obrigue a te azarar... – Ameaçou uma Bianca irritada, e após ter certeza de que a amiga levantaria, rumou para o banheiro.

Ginny se espreguiçou e sentou na cama. Os cabelos lisos que iam até um pouco abaixo do ombro estavam presos em uma trança. Ou melhor, ela dizia que estavam por eles serem repicados e pelo tanto que a menina se mexia a noite, pareciam mais que ela havia acabado de sair de uma montanha russa.

Sorriu para Romilda que ainda encontrava-se na penteadeira, e desejou-lhe bom dia, a resposta foi um muxuxo irritado da colega, essa não conseguia arrumar os cabelos da maneira que queria.

Dando de ombros, Ginny se levantou, arrumou apontou a varinha para a cama que se arrumou instantaneamente. Rumou para o banheiro e escovou os dentes enquanto esperava Bianca tomar o banho. Assim que a amiga saiu do box, Ginevra entrou, tomou o próprio banho.

Ao sair, já mais acordada, colocou o uniforme e secou os cabelos com a varinha para depois tentar prende-los em um rabo de cavalo.

- Eu disse pra você não repicar... – Intrometeu-se Romilda. – 'Tá lindo assim, Ginny, mas é um inferno prender...

A menina suspirou desanimada, e apenas colocou a gominha dentro da mochila, se os cabelos a incomodassem durante o dia, ela os prenderia.

Após certificar que o material estava todo na mochila, a menina desceu para o Salão Principal para tomar o seu café da manhã.

Assim que entrou no Salão Principal, encontrou Neville e Luna, sentados na mesa da grifinória. Percebeu que seria assim, como ano passado, Luna se sentaria com ela na mesa da grifinória na hora das refeições.

Rumou para perto dos amigos e sentou-se à frente de Luna.

- Bom dia! – Desejou Luna, olhando distraída para o seu café da manhã.

- Bom dia! – Respondeu Ginny, e percebeu que Neville estava bastante absorto lendo as notícias do Profeta Diário. – Alguma novidade? – Perguntou esperançosa.

- Nenhuma. – Respondeu Luna, levantando os olhos para a amiga. – Apenas reafirmando que esse ano os alunos nascidos trouxas não poderão aprender em Hogwarts e algumas outras leis novas...

- Atitude ridícula... – Respondeu Ginny, observando o Salão Principal.

- É... – Concordou Luna, olhando em volta, como se apenas agora notasse onde estava. – A escola fica bastante vazia assim...

- Claro! Metade dos alunos daqui eram nascidos trouxas! – Retrucou Neville, com raiva, e suspirou.

Ginny assentiu e pegou um pedaço de bolo, junto com o suco de maçã.

- Snape realmente pretende fazer mudanças no colégio. – Disse Luna, olhando para mesa dos professores onde estavam os irmãos Carrows, que seriam os novos professores de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e Trato com Criaturas Mágicas (? Olhar isso)

- O discurso dele ontem foi bastante direto. – Comentou Neville, olhando as meninas atentamente. – Temos que manter a linha... E... – Disse abaixando o tom de voz. – Temos que ajudar o Harry.

- Ou seja, temos que ser discretos. – Falou Ginny observando significativamente uma Luna que a olhava atentamente.

- Ah, eu sei... – Respondeu a garota com calma. – Mas isso a gente sempre foi. – O comentário da amiga fez Ginny dar um sorriso divertido e Neville suspirar.

- Luna, é sério, eu não sei se você realmente não entendeu ou se faz isso por querer. – Falou Neville a olhando desanimado. Ginny riu.

- O dia que alguém for capaz de entender a nossa Lu, Neville... – Respondeu a garota pegando o copo de suco e o bebendo.

Neville apenas balançou a cabeça, preocupado, e voltou sua atenção para o jornal.

A profa. McGonagall passou na mesa da grifinória distribuindo o horário. Luna levantou-se e foi até o prof. Flitwick pegar o seu horário e voltou para o lugar que estava. Após Ginevra receber o horário, as duas começaram a compará-los e ver que aulas teriam juntas. Herbologia, e Poções. E a primeira aula daquele dia seria Herbologia, apenas um horário.

- Bom... – Disse Neville, pegando sua mochila. – Tenho adivinhação agora. Já vou indo para ao me atrasar. A gente se encontra na hora do almoço. – As meninas assentiram e ele saiu. Luna virou para Ginny e a ficou observando comer.

- Que foi Lu? – Perguntou a ruiva começando a se irritar. – Sabia que irritar comer com alguém _olhando_ eu fazer isso?

- Não, Gin... É... Só uma curiosidade. – Respondeu a amiga, fazendo Ginny levantar o rosto.

- Diga então.

- Por que o Malfoy 'tá olhando para você? – Perguntou Luna inocentemente. Ginny teve ímpeto de virar para trás e ver se era verdade, já que ela estava de costas para a mesa da sonserina. Mas se o fizesse ele iria perceber.

- Ele tá olhando pra mim? – Perguntou por fim, Luna apenas assentiu. – Desde quando?

- Desde que você entrou no salão, Gin. – Respondeu Luna. A menina carregava uma expressão séria no rosto, e o tom de voz com o qual falava era baixo.

- Merlin... – Sussurrou Ginny, observando a amiga. Levantou-se rapidamente e pegou a mochila. – Vou até o corujal.

Luna levantou junto com Ginny e também pegou o material, preocupada.

- Hey, acabe de comer, Gin, pode não ser isso que a gente 'tá achando que é... – Começou, mas Ginny estava por de mais aflita para ouvi-la.

- Ou pode ser Lu. Não tenho tempo para acabar de comer, minha família é mais importante. Enrole a Prfa. Sprout para mim.

- Mas você nem tem certeza! – insistiu Luna. – Ele pode olhar pra quem quiser o tempo que quiser.

- Lu, estamos em guerra. Ele está do lado oposto ao nosso, e _outra_ quando um _Malfoy_ olharia para uma _Weasley_ apenas por olhar? Na dúvida, melhor eu me precaver. – Respondeu e saiu do salão, deixando uma Luna um pouco preocupada a trás.

Luna a observou sair e suspirou, voltou para a mesa, pegou um potinho dentro da mochila, onde costumava colocar alguma coisa do café da manhã para comer durante a aula, e colocou dois pedaços de bolo dentro. Sabia que a amiga sentiria mais fome do que ela no meio da aula, já que essa nem havia tocado direito no café da manhã. Entregaria para o pequeno lanche durante a troca de salas.

Ginny correu o mais rápido que pôde para o corujal, pegou uma coruja das torres, que a escola separava para quem não tinha corujas. Pegou uma pena e rabiscou rapidamente em um pergaminho

**"O colégio está cheio de H2O2. Tomem cuidado, viu? Amo vocês!"**

A mensagem iria para os gêmeos, afinal, eles que inventaram o código. H2O2 era o Malfoy, eles saberiam o que fazer, e avisariam ao Sr. Weasley para tomar mais cuidado.

Quando Ginny virou-se para sair do corujal, deparou com o dono de suas preocupações. Draco Malfoy se encontrava na porta do corujal e a olhava fixamente. A garota estranhou o fato de ele a olhar com uma expressão séria no rosto, nem um sorriso fora estampado no rosto do rapaz. Esperava um sorriso cínico, de "cantar vitória".

Rumou até a porta, mas ele permaneceu no lugar, sem dar passagem para a garota.

- Poderia me dar licença? – Perguntou sem encará-lo nos olhos, mas com o rosto levantado, a mão apertava forte a varinha que estava em um compartimento da mochila que se encontrava em suas costas.

- Calma Weasley...

- Eu já avisei a eles! Você não vai fazer mal nenhum a eles, _Malfoy._ – Respondeu Ginny dignamente, o nome do garoto foi dito com certo nojo, a varinha apontada na região do abdome do rapaz.

Draco levantou a mão e suspirou. A garota estava ao seu lado, virou o rosto e a olhou nos olhos.

- Eu quero falar com você. – Disse simplesmente. – Sem brigas. – A garota franziu o cenho e se afastou dele.

- Fale. – Disse desconfiada.

- Abaixe a varinha. – Respondeu o rapaz olhando diretamente para a varinha nas mãos de Ginny. – Dizem que você sabe azarar uma pessoa como ninguém...

- Com medo? – Perguntou ironicamente.

- Apenas me precavendo. – Respondeu ele levantando a sobrancelha.

- Por que eu abaixaria a varinha com um comensal da morte na minha frente? Quem me garante que você não fará nada comigo? – Contrapôs a menina o observando, estava atenta a cada movimento que o rapaz pudesse dar.

Draco retribuiu o olhar da garota por um momento, depois tirou a própria varinha e a deixou sobre o murinho da escada ao seu lado. Ginny prendeu a respiração e o olhou abobalhada, certamente ele devia ter tomado alguma droga alucinatória para fazer aquilo. Abaixou um pouco a varinha, mas continuou a segurá-la firmemente.

- O que você quer?

- Te ajudar. – Respondeu Draco meio incerto. Ginny arregalou os olhos confusa.

- Hãm?

- É... É isso que você ouviu, não me faça repetir. – Respondeu Draco irritado, passando a mão freneticamente pelos cabelos loiros. A menina reparou que estavam um pouco maiores do que da última vez que o vira há quatro meses atrás.

- Assim, me desculpe a pergunta, mas... Desde quando um _Malfoy_ resolve ajudar um _Weasley_? – Perguntou Ginny sem acreditar muito no que acabara de ouvir.

- A partir do momento em que ele percebe que o _"Lord"_ que ele resolveu seguir virou um maníaco. – Disse ele, apoiando-se ao corrimão da escada, desanimado.

Ginevra pôde perceber que o rapaz tinha grandes olheiras, e os olhos haviam perdido o brilho. Malfoy parecia realmente acabado. Não devia dormir há dias.

- Demorou para perceber isso, hein? – Comentou.

- Olha, se demorei ou não, não é da sua conta, estou aqui pra te dar ajuda... – Começou ele, mas ela sorriu cinicamente e não deixou que o rapaz terminasse.

- Não. Você está aqui por que é um covarde. Não tenho nada para ouvir de você. – Disse, começou a andar para fora do corujal, mas Draco segurou-lhe o braço firmemente, sem que a garota percebesse, ele pegou a varinha.

- Olha aqui, sua... Garota... Eu seria covarde se ficasse do lado _dele_ com medo de morrer. Mas estou aqui para te ajudar a salvar sua maldita família...

- Não fale assim deles! – Irritou-se Ginny, tentando se soltar das mãos do rapaz, mas ele a apertou mais ainda.

- Falo como eu bem entender. Estou tentando tornar as coisas mais fáceis para nós dois, eu te dou informação e você se vira... Mas... – A garota continuava a tentar se soltar e ele a apertava mais, por fim ela se irritou e em um gesto brusco apontou a varinha para a cara dele. – Você torna as cosias mais difíceis. – Disse o rapaz também apontando a varinha para a menina, e antes que ela pudesse fazer alguma coisa lançou o feitiço. – Petrificus Totales!

Antes que Ginny pudesse cair ele a segurou. A menina apenas arregalou os olhos, o medo correu por sua espinha, estava na frente de um comensal da morte que a tinha petrificado. O rapaz poderia matá-la ali!

Draco apenas a apoiou na parede.

- Yaxley está colado do seu pai, avise para ele. Mande-o tomar cuidado, não sair da linha em momento algum. Seus irmãos devem fechar a loja por uns tempos. Estão pensando em invadi-la... – Apontou a varinha mais uma vez para a menina e desfez a azaração que havia feito. – Por enquanto é só, quando tiver mais alguma coisa eu te aviso.

Ginny se apoiou na parede, a mão no coração, o olhar que lançou para o rapaz foi de ódio. Ele apenas virou o rosto.

- Não conte para ninguém que estou te ajudando, seria mais humilhante ainda se seu namoradinho soubesse. – Disse ele e começou a descer as escadas.

Ginny massageou o braço por um tempo, estava irritada e confusa. Será que podia confiar nele? Por que ele insistia em ajudá-la? Será que ele estava realmente querendo ajudar?

Não sabia, mas era alguma informação, por mais que a fonte não fosse confiável, ela sentia que deveria sim levar em consideração o que o rapaz falara. Conjurando um patrono, passou a informação para ele para que pudesse passar para os gêmeos.

Viu-o se distanciar da janela. Ficou observando a paisagem da escola pensativa, ainda estava confusa. Por que ele queria ajudá-la? Será que a consciência dele estava tão pesada assim?

Ficou pensando sobre isso até o sinal tomar e lembrar-se de que tinha aula de feitiços. Pegou a mochila e desceu as escadas do corujal correndo para as estufas.

**N/A:** Oi povo! To tentando escrever mais essa. o.o Bem... Não sei se tem fim, como nenhuma que escrevo que é grande tem fim.. xD

Mas espero que gostem do first cap.

NÃO FOI BETADA, tá com erros? Tá, Por que não beto? Preguiça de procurar um beta, se alguém souber de um avise-me.

No mais! Espero que gostem. BEJOS!!


	2. Bizarro de Mais

Bizarro de mais.

Ginny rumou para as estufas rapidamente. Entrou de fininho e deixou a mochila na entrada, colocou por cima do uniforme uma túnica que usavam para as aulas experimentais ali, o tinteiro, a pena, o pergaminho, o livro e se esgueirou para o lado de Luna.

A amiga a olhou desconfiada assim que Ginny apareceu. Havia percebido que a amiga demorara _demais_ para mandar uma simples carta, mas resolveu não comentar sobre aqui naquele momento. Sendo assim, dividiu com Ginny o pergaminho onde tinha escrito as anotações que a professora ditara.

Deviam plantar uma vitória régia, uma planta aquática brasileira que era bastante usada em poções.

O trabalho era bastante chato. Ficaram fazendo aquilo durante a aula toda, e no final, apenas Luna e um outro garoto da Ravenclaw haviam conseguido, de modo que a professora acabou mandando de dever um trabalho de quarenta centímetros sobre como plantar uma vitória-régia e quais eram os usos medicinais do bálsamo da flor em uma poção.

As meninas juntaram o material, tiraram a túnica e guardaram nas mochilas. Comeram a rumar para fora das estufas junto com a turma. Luna esperou os colegas ficarem bastante afastados para começar a conversar.

- Você demorou. – Comentou, pegou o potinho de bolo dentro da mochila e passou para a amiga.

- Obrigada. – Agradeceu Ginny sinceramente, percebeu que estava com fome, havia apenas bebido o suco, ficara distraída conversando com a amiga no café da manhã e depois saíra correndo para o corujal que se esquecera de comer. – Tive um contratempo. – Disse simplesmente, respondendo a resposta da amiga.

- Hum hum... – Luna concordou com um maneio da cabeça, olhava para a entrada do castelo distraidamente. – Desenvolva.

Ginevra suspirou, será que Luna iria ficar calma? Ou faria um escândalo? Achou estranho o fato de o rapaz ir procurá-la, até por que ela _é_ uma Weasley. O sonserino havia tentado matar Dumbleodore...

_"Se ele está realmente tentando ajudar... E também! Ele é um informante, pôxa! Não é fácil de arrumar um... Apesar de ser um cara super bruto e grosso..."._

- Tá ok, eu explico, e você não me chama de louco, nem fala pra ninguém, está certo? – Luna olhou para a amiga com os grandes olhos azuis e piscou algumas vezes, sorria sinceramente.

Ginevra sorriu, quando que a amiga falaria sobre algum assunto seu para alguém? Não, Luna era aluada de mais para esse tipo de coisa. E ela achava outras coisas mais importantes que fofoca.

Respirou fundo e quando falou, parecia sussurrar.

- Malfoy foi ao corujal.

A amiga voltou a olhar para frente, e assentiu, as duas continuavam andando pelo castelo em um ritmo não muito devagar, nem muito rápido, Ginny resolvera para e ver a reação da amiga, como sempre, não esperava que ela agisse assim.

- Não vai dizer nada? – Perguntou Ginny, mas a amiga apenas deu de ombros.

- E aí? – Perguntou Luna.

- Ai que... Ele quer... Ajudar? – Respondeu Ginny franzindo o cenho, só agora reparar como aquela frase soava estranha. Um _Malfoy_, não, não era nem _só o fato_ dele ser um Malfoy, mas um _Comensal da Morte_, querendo _ajudar?_

Achou que Luna começaria a rir, afinal aquilo parecia uma piada, porém, novamente a amiga manuseou a cabeça concordando.

- O que ele te disse? – Perguntou, Ginny começou a se irritar com isso, era para a amiga estar no mínimo assustada, mas não, ela parecia achar aquilo à coisa mais _normal_ do mundo. Um Malfoy e uma Weasley, um Comensal da Morte e um futuro membro da Ordem da Fênix. Que coisa mais _normal_.

- Sabe... Assim... Era para você se _preocupar_ comigo, não ficar achando isso normal. Ele pode estar tramando, sabe? Pra descobrir alguma coisa, pra me usar como refém – Ginny disse irritada. Luna apenas balançou negativamente a cabeça, fazendo os brincos de bambu balançarem também.

- Não. Duvido muito. Ele teve a chance hoje no corujal... E outra, ele pode realmente estar querendo te ajudar. – Agora sim, Ginny achara que _aquilo _havia soado bastante engraçado. Luna realmente era uma louca. – Pode estar com peso na consciência, assim como pode estar blefando e fazer o que você disse, te raptar e pedir Harry de resgate... Eu acredito na primeira opção... – Comentou, distraindo-se com um quadro em que mostrava três bruxos jogando baralho.

- Primeira? Por quê? Hey... Lu... – Ginny a chacoalhou, a amiga voltou a atenção em Ginny.

- Anm... Por que eu sempre o achei bastante covarde. E outra coisa, o Lord das Trevas defendia uma coisa, agora, ele quer é poder. Eu acho que o Malfoy tá querendo sair dali. – Concluiu a amiga.

- Tá doida? – Disse Ginny olhando a amiga, espantada. – Lu, ele é um _Malfoy._ Snape era um informante, Dumbleodore acreditou nele, e olha como tudo acabou! – Sussurrou.

- E Malfoys são humanos, e comentem erros... Muitos aliás. Snape não entra no caso. – Revirando os olhos, Luna parou de andar. As duas haviam chegado ao corredor onde deveriam se separar. – O que ele disse?

- Quem está atrás do papai... E que vão fechar a loja dos gêmeos. Ele disse que vai me informar mais coisas quando souber. – Respondeu Ginny. A cabeça da garota fervilhava a mil depois do que Luna dissera. A amiga tinha razão. Mas que aquilo era bizarro, ah, isso era.

- E o que _você_ vai fazer? Desconsiderar as próximas informações ou pagar para ver? – Luna pendeu um pouco a cabeça para o lado e sorriu. Ela parecia realmente assustadora com suas teorias e com o fato de não ficar desesperada em momentos como aquele. E o pior, o que ela dizia, poderia ser louco, mas na maioria das vezes tinha fundamento.

Ginevra decidiu. Já havia mandado o patrono avisando aos irmãos. Se Malfoy estava querendo ajudar, seria bom para todos. Um informante direto da sede do Lord das Trevas era tudo que eles precisavam no momento. E outra, para ter um espião, corria-se risco, sendo assim...

- Vou aceitar as informações, Lu... Um informante sempre é bom. E como é difícil de arrumar um, a gente se agarra as oportunidades que surgem... – Respondeu finalmente. Luna assentiu e sorriu.

- Sabe? Eu faria a mesma coisa...

- Eu sei. – Sorriu Ginny. – Bem, tenho que ir. Feitiços... A gente se vê no almoço. - Luna assentiu e as duas seguiram caminhos opostos.

Ginny ainda estava com medo de tudo aquilo, era bizarro de mais, apesar de achar que a teoria da amiga tinha lá seus méritos, também tinha furos. Se Malfoy estivesse blefando, _ela_ corria perigo, a _Ordem_ corria perigo.

Deixou os pensamentos quando olhou novamente no relógio, tinha apenas mais cinco minutos para chegar à sala de feitiços e não levar nenhuma detenção ou perder pontos para a casa por ter chegado atrasada.

**N/A**: Mais um! Obrigada para todos que leram e gostaram do primeiro capítulo! )

Yhad e Ninny Malfoy. Obrigada mesmo, viu? Os comentários animam a gente a escrever mais. ) Bom, o capitulo tá curto, mas logo virão alguns grandes, certo?

Quero esclarecer algumas coisa:

Primeiro a fic é Draco e Ginny, MAS vai ser fiel ao LIVRO, ou seja, se vocês estão esperando que termine D/G, eu, infelizmente, vou ter que informar que não vai terminar assim. Eu ODEIO H/G mas, foi assim que a J.K escreveu, é assim que vai ser. (Isso se eu não ficar nervosa e irritada com esse fato até o fim da fic e resolver colocar D/G mesmo, mas acho que essa chance é BASTANTE pequena.)

Outra coisa: Vai ter fim? NÃO SEI. xD

Mais uma coisa: Essa fic precisa ser betada! POR FAVOR, se alguém conhecer alguma beta, ME FALA!

Enfim, obrigada a todos!

Beijos!

Ady.


End file.
